Arrepentido
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: ¿Porque Reiji no aparecio en las otras 2 temporadas? ¿Y si en el fondo estaba arrepentido de todo lo que hizo? Advertencias adentro. Narrado en primera persona. One-shot.


**Metal Fight Beyblade no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, Reiji habría aparecido en las otras 2 temporadas. **

**Advertencia: ¿Muerte de un personaje? Personalidad OC...creo XD**

**No prometo lágrimas ni nada.-.**

* * *

**_Reiji's POV._**

_¿Alguna razón para seguir?_

Estaba sentado en una banqueta, mirando fijamente mi bey con la mirada algo perdida, debido a que no dejaba de pensar y me importaba un comino lo que sucedía a mí alrededor.

_El tiempo no se detiene._

Hagane Gingka había ganado Battle Bladers, habían vencido a Doji…..si, ese maldito viejo que lo había encerrado tanto tiempo en esa habitación…..el responsable de su locura.

_No todos tienen su final feliz._

Ryuga había sido vencido, liberándose de la maldad de L-drago, para luego retirarse a vista de todos como señal de derrota ante ese pelirrojo de apellido Hagane.

_Ellos empiezan un nuevo camino_

_Y el mío termina aquí._

Dark Nébula había caído, todos sus integrantes eran libres de hacer ahora lo que se les viniera en gana, ellos sin tenían una vida, un nuevo camino por delante.

_Quisiera no estar solo._

¿Y yo? Yo creo que lo perdí todo, supongo, ya no tenía donde dormir, no tenia comida, no tenía amigos, trate mal a todos ¿Verdad?

_¿Alguien podrá perdonarme?_

Creo que ciento algo a lo que llaman….remordimiento de conciencia, no le pedí perdón a ese chico de cabello blanco y ojos azules…..creo que se llamaba Hyouma.

_No tengo perdón._

También lastime a un niño inocente….no… ¡Dos niños por dios! Lastime a 2 inocentes criaturas, les atemorice, los insulte, rompí sus beys, lastime su espíritu….los hice llorar.

_Destinado a caer._

_Morir solo._

Lastime a muchas personas debido a mi locura forzada ¿Verdad? Y más a las personas ya mencionadas antes…me daban tanta envidia.

_¿Por qué tu puedes ser feliz y yo no?_

Ellos tenían amigos, casa donde dormir, dinero para comprar comida, le agradaban a las persona, quizás no tenían familia, pero sus amigos podrían llenar ese vacío.

_No tengo nada._

Gingka me daba aun mas envidia, tenía tan buenos amigos, comía a montones si él quería, tenía un padre, un poderoso espíritu casi irrompible y esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa no desaparecía.

_Intente quitar lo que yo no tenía._

-Lo siento….-fue lo único que pude decir, después de eso arroje mi bey, no quería ni verlo…con eso yo hice llorar a la gente, la maltrate y estoy seguro de que hasta el me odiaba.

Sentí que algo humedecía mis mejillas, entonces me di cuenta de algo…estaba llorando, recuerdo vagamente que no lloraba desde que era pequeño, ni siquiera cuando fui vencido por Gingka llore.

_Merezco morir._

_¿Pagare todos mis pecados si muero?_

Entonces me levante de la banqueta, con la cabeza baja, con mis manos aparte el cabello de mi cara mientras me acercaba a una vitrina en donde lograba ver mi reflejo, quería ver un momento mi rostro.

_Ojos humanos._

Me sorprendí cuando vi algo evidente, en mis ojos mi iris se hizo un poco más grande, había perdido esos ojos de serpiente que me caracterizaba.

_La felicidad es fugaz._

Sin querer derrame otra lagrima, al instante me la quite, fue como un fugaz instante de alegría.

-Nunca podre pedirles personas-susurre muy bajito, y me decidí a caminar lentamente, volviendo a pensar.

No creo encontrarme con alguien conocido por aquí, todos deben estar festejando con Hagane.

_Con ansias me dirijo al final del cuento._

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, y también atravesaba las calles sin fijarme, me daba igual todo en ese momento.

-Me pregunto si alguien lloraría por mi….-susurre aun pensando y cruzando una calle.

_Mi cuento, soy el protagonista, y soy el estelar de mi final._

-¿Alguien me extrañaría?-pregunte al aire caminando como si nada.

_Mi último aliento, es tan refrescante._

En ese momento escuche un sonido bastante fuerte que me saco de mis pensamientos, un camión me estaba soñando su bocina, y al parecer no quería detenerse, ¿Oh si quería?

_No hay prueba de que existí, no soy un recuerdo, no soy nada_.

En ese momento no podía moverme, me quede quieto y entonces, al otro lado de la calle, justo cuando podía ver al camión casi delante de mí, estaba alguien conocido.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?...-

_No hay mañana para mí._

* * *

**The end.**

**No me lo creo…. ¡No lo creo! Escribí mi primer fic de tragedia o-o ¡Tiembla mundo!**

**La tragedia es muy difícil, ya lo comprobé._.**

**¿Sera por esto que Reiji ya no apareció en las demás temporadas? Quien sabe e.e**

**Les deje en duda si abra sido atropellado o no. Soy mala, lo sé._. XD**

**Bueno, mata-nee.**

**Hasta el próximo fanfic y si quieren pueden dejarme sus comentarios.**


End file.
